Choices
by Strider1018
Summary: It starts out as just a normal day for Ahsoka and Anakin,but what will they do when things go spinning out of control? May contain whumpage for both! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Ahsoka Was walking around the tempil looking for her master. She was very exsited for traning , she especally wanted to spar even though she new her master would most likely win. Ahsoka was Deep in thought, so when she turned the corner she practicly ran into who else but her master Anakin Skywalker. " Oh! Sorry about that master" Ahsoka said. " Its ok, but try and pay attention to where you are walking" He said with a smirk as he helped her off the floor. "hey master?" "yes?" "do you mind if we go do some training?" "I don't know I'm not really in the mood..." " please" Ahsoka said and gave him the best puppy dog face she could. Anakin Didnt really want to argue...and ahsoka had a really good puppy face that he couldent say no to so he said " fine meet me in the training roon I a half hour ok?". Ahsokas face lite up " alright! See you in a little bit"! She said as she took off runing. Anakin just sighed, he was starting to get a head ace...

TRAINING ROOM...

Ahsoka P.O.V

I had been waiting here for awile, but why did I care my master was always late! The secound I got done thinking that my master walked in the doors. He didn't look so good to me but if their where something rong he would surely go to the healers wing right?... Then again you never know what he pulls off... My thoughts where interupted by a " so what are practising today snips?" I just put the thought in the back of my head and said "how about we spar?" "Spar?" Said Anakin. "Please!" "ok" Anakin said with a chuckle. "Let's begin..."

Anakin P.O.V

My head ace had gotten worse so when Ahsoka wanted to spar I thought it wasent such a good idea. But as usual I agreed. I actavated my blue lightsaber while Ahsoka actavated he two green lightsabers. " you ready to get your butt kicked master?" Ahsoka said. I smirked and attacked.

Ahsoka P.O.V

"you ready to get your butt kicked master" I said. He smirked at me and attacked. His first attack was a simple lunge that I bocked. I fliped over him and slashed at his feet, but he just jumped out of the way and slashed at my head and nearly hit it! I thought he did it on acadent but after a couple close calls I noticed he wasent himself and his attacks where getting harder and harder and harder. I steped back and called out " master are you ok? You don't look so go-". She didn't get to finish her sentence becuse Anakin had started to attack again! " MASTER STOP!". But it was no use, it was like some one was controlling him. Ahsoka was starting to sweat she didn't know what to do and at this rate it wouldent take long before her master struck her down...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
>Anakin P.O.V<br>The head ace was geting really bad when he figured out what it was some one was breaking into his mind he tried to put up his mental sheilds but it was to late soon Anakin wasent able to controll his actions. All he could do was sit and watch his padawan slowly get weaker. He noticed a drop of sweat fall from ahsokas brow. She even tried to tell him to stop but the person controlling him was strong and he couldent get controll back. All he could do was wait for some one to come and save Ahsoka and him to... Then he Saw her screem from the blow he had just given her on her lukku and fall unconcious...

Obi-Wan P.O.V  
>Obi-Wan was out side the training room talking to some friends he had seen Anakin and Ahsoka enter a awhile ago. He was about to go when he heard Ahsoka yell "STOP MASTER!" And then he heard the scream. He ran in the training room to find Anakin lightsaber drawn standing over a unconcious Ahsoka. Then he heard himself screem "ANAKIN!" Anakin looked over in Obi-Wans direction that's when he saw it Anakins eyes where yellow but her could tell that was not Anakin.. Anakin kicked the unconcious Ahsoka like she was a rag doll! He heard a crack and he new that was Ahsokas ribs. Obi-Wan sent a force wave at Anakin who went flying backwards into the wall and fell un concious. He ran over to Ahsoka and called for the medics to come emeteatly. Once the medics had Ahsoka he went over to Anakin who was still unconcious "woah must of hit him harder than I thought" he said.<br>He and a cupple other Jedi brought Anakin into a room and tied him up, just in case he tried to attack anyone. He also took his lightsaber so he couldent cause any harm.  
>Anakin awoke about an hour later, they where happy so see his eyes where no longer yellow. "Anakin are you alright?". Their was no resopnce. Then he noticed Anakin was in some kind of shock! "crap!" Obi-Wan said. Get him to the healers wing now! On the way their Anakin seemed to realize what was happining but he couldn't move so he weakly said "Obi-Wan?" Anakin said . Obi-Wan attention snaped to Anakin. Just hang in their buddy. Then Anakin passed out...<p>

Ahsoka P.O.V  
>I blocked a few more attacks before Anakin hit my lukku, I let out a scream before everything went black...<br>I was dreaming... About when me and my master first met, he never wanted me... I was just a burdan, he always wanted to get rid of me, now he finally did. I'm dead.. Killed by my master I thought... I'm just waiting for the final blow. I knew he never wanted me as his padawan... He was just waiting to be rid of me. It was all an act...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
>Anakin P.O.V<br>I saw Obi-Wan burst through the doors whith a shocked look. He screamed my name and whoever was controlling my body turned to look. Then I kicked Ahsoka.. I heard a crack, that must of been her ribs I thought. A split secound later I was thrown up against the wall and every thing went black...  
>I woke up in a cell like room and I was tied up and very confused. Then he remembered it all sparing,Ahsoka,being controlled.. Oh my gosh AHSOKA! I begain to go in shock! What was I going to say, to do? Then I remembered Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan ?" I said. Then I passed out.<p>

Obi-Wan P.O.V  
>We finaly made it! I thought. I put the know unconcious Anakin on a bed near Ahsokas in the healers wing. "Wheres the medical droid!" Said Obi-Wan. Out came a medical droid who said " what's the situation sir?". He has gone into shock". After I said that I was the droid hook a cupple needles and inject some thing then he came back over to me and said " he should be alright in about two hours or so". "Thank you for all your help... how is Ahsoka?". I asked and pointed to her. " She has brocken two ribs and has a serious head injury from where she was hit, if you hadn't brought her here sooner we would have lost her". The droid said " When she wakes up how long will she have to stay here". I asked " Oh a cupple days". " Thank you". I said. The droid nodded and walked away. I decided to go get something to eat sence it was nearly supper time, so I got up and left.<p>

Ahsoka P.O.V  
>I opened my eyes to see bright lights I quickly shut them becuse of the big head ace I was now aware of. Then I thought you don't feel things when your dead... Hmmmmm I gusse I'm not dead. I slowly opened her eyes to see where I was. I noticed that I was in the healers wing. It was then that I saw something stuir beside me. I slowly turned my head to see Anakin in a bed beside me. Panic shot through me as I remembered what had happed during sparing. I shot up only to find the searing pain in her ribs. I let out a pained yelp and dubbuled over.<p>

Anakin P.O.V  
>I woke up to a yelp. So I opened my eyes to see Ahsoka looking at me with wide eyes and fear written all over her face. "IM SO SORRY AHSO-". I was cut off by Ahsoka sending a wave of force at me and of corse I was hit and thrown agest the back of the bed. Ahsoka took of limping out of the healers wing. Owwwwww! I yelled! What am I going to do? Then an idea poped into his head " I'll contact her through the force!". He tried but he felt Ahsoka raise up her mental sheilds. "Ugh! What am I going to do?"<p>

Ahsoka P.O.V  
>My eyes widened as I saw him wake up and look at me, before I new it I sent a force wave directly at him and took off running down the hall when I heard a owwwwww! " Serves him right" I though to myself. What am I going to do know? If I stay he will find me... I'll just hide in one of the old storage rooms! Theirs one that no one ever goes in down in the temples basement storage rooms! "Ok I just have to get their with out geting caught!". I thought. Then I felt a very familier presants through the force. So I jumped on the cealing and stayed their hopeing that whoever it was wouldent see me. It turned out to be Obi-Wan. I almost screamed from the pain in my ribs, but when I tried to hold it back I made a girgleing noise. "crap!". I though when Obi-Wan turned around. He must of senced me because he called out my name and started looking around. I put up my mental sheilds so he couldn't sence my thoughts. "I am so dead!" I almost said out loud. I used the force to tip over a small chair near the healing wing he turned that way and took off in that direction. I sighed in relief, and droped down. Normaly I would be able to land softly, but right now I was anything besides my normal self. So when I landed I landed with a thud and hit my head. Pain immediately shot through my entire body and I trying not to scream is harder said then done bit I managed to pull it off. I took off running down to the elavator hopeing no one would be their.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Just a quick note, please comment if you want me to keep writing because I'm not sure If I should continue….. if I should please comment if not I will be deleting this….

CHAPTER 4

Obi-Wan P.O.V

I had just got done eating and was on my way back to the healers wing when I senced it. It was fear, fear that was comeing from Ahsoka. I quickened my pace. I turned down another hall and heard a girgleing noise. I also senced Ahsoka very close by almost if she where right beside me. "Ahsoka?" No answer. "Ahsoka I know you their!". No answer. Then I herd something tip over, I ran to see it was just a chair out side the healers wing. I walked in to see Anakin haveing a panic attack. I ran over to him to see if I could calm him down. "Anakin calm down!" Nope no response. "ANAKIN!"

Anakin P.O.V

I was really starting to panic know Ahsoka wouldn't even let him speak a sentance let alone apoligize. Ohhh man I'm screamed! Then I was snapped out of it by Obi-Wan yelling my name."WHAT!" I yelled a little to loud. "Where is Ahsoka?" He asked in a rather calm voice. So many thoughts where raceing through my head I couldent take it and passed out.

Ahsoka P.O.V

I was down to the basement in no time. I opened a storage room that use to be a old training room. I quickly we to the closet to see what I could find, to my suprise it was almost empty. Dang it I was geting hungry and their was nothing eatible down here but if anyone could sneek around the temple without being seen that would be me! The thing was I knew almost every one so they would surley sence me. I gusse that's a chance I'm going to have to take...

Obi-Wan P.O.V

Anakin finally answered with a annoyed WHAT? " Where is Ahsoka I asked. Then he passed out. I gusse I should look for Ahsoka he thought. Ok let's make an annocement. He turned on his comlink and started to tell people to be looking for Ahsoka and spread the word. Pretty soon every one knew and was keeping an eye out. "Not that it mattered. If Ahsoka wanted to stay hidden she could easely do it without being caught". He thought.

Count Douku P.O.V

"My masters plan has been set in motion." I told Cad Bain. "You must go to the Jedi temple and finish off Skywalkers padawan." "Do you feel up to it?". I said. "For the right price". Bane said rubbing his fingers together. I smirked and handed him the credits. "Where in the temple is she?" he asked. "In the lower levles in storage room 263." "How do you know this?" Cad Bane asked. "My master has his ways" I answered and left the room..

Ahsoka P.O.V

I was sneeking balnkets into the storage closet when I felt a disturbance in the force. I went into the elevator and pressed floor 3 beacase that was the floor the mess hall was on. Time to sneek some food I thought. The doors opened and it so happened their was a clone walking by so I pulled him in and used the Jedi mind trick to use his armor so I looked like a clone. Haha clones I thought. I entered the mess hall went in the kitchen and grabbed a cupple contaners of food and walk back to the elevator some of the Jedi giveing me weird looks and some looked down right confused. I went in the elevator only to see Obi-Wan heading my way I cursed under my breath and pressed the button that's when he looked at me and his eyes grew wide and he ran twords me yelling my name...

Obi-Wan P.O.V

I was walking down the hall keeping an eye out for Ahsoka when I saw a clone go into the elevator when I senced it, it was Ahsoka! "Ahsoka!" I yelled and took of running to the elavator. Wright as I was about to get in she closed the door with the force!. I took off down the stairs and went 2 at a time.

Cad-Bane P.O.V

I walked into a elevator in the temple when my comlink went off. " What is it?" "Their is a change in plain" said Dokou "I want that padawan alive!" "It will be done." I said as I deactivated my comlink and continued my journy...

Did you like it? If you did please comment or I will not keep writing! :/?


	5. Chapter 5

Just a quick note, thank you for all you comments! They inspire me and make me want to write more so please comment!. And if you have anything that you want to happen or think would be cool comment and I will see what I can do! Sorry this chapter is so short! Thank you and Enjoy!

CHAPTER 5

Ahsoka POV

The elevator finally opened and I dashed out. I turned the corner when I tripped over something. I fell on my ribs and let out a small yelp. That's when I noticed a figure coming down the hall "crap!" I knew that presence and it was no Jedi... It pulled out a stun gun and shot. I was just about to be hit, when a blue bar of energy blocked it. I looked up to see Obi-Wan. Then the figure removed it's cape and I saw him. It was Cad-Bane. Then Obi-Wan spoke. "surrender Bane!" Cad-Bane was next. " You would be smart to stand aside Jedi!" Obi-Wan made a face then said. " You have no leverage and you are standing in the middle of a Jedi temple, so why exactly would I back off?" Cad-Bane Smirked and said " You fool! When she tripped over my trip wire she had been ejected with a chip. Let me show you what it does!" Then he pressed a button on his wrist. At that moment I felt electricity go through me and let out a sickening scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then it stopped. I was breathing hard, gasping for breath. Obi-Wan was so busy looking at me that Bane used that time to his advantage and fired a stun bolt at him who was taken by surprise and passed out as soon as it hit him. "since you always seem to do things the hard way let's have some fun.." He said, and pressed a button. Again electricity shot through me, but this time it didn't stop. I couldn't breath, and soon everything went black...

Cad-Bane POV

I smirked to myself and went to pick up the youngling, I put her in a bag that would be used for storage. I made sure she was gagged and tied up, then I put my cloak on picked up the bag and stepped into the elevator...


	6. Chapter 6

Dear readers,

Im very sorry i havent written in such a long time and hope you forgive me. The reason i havent updated yet is becuase i can not figure out what to put in the next chapter... if you guys have any thing you want to happen, review and tell me or plaese message me and i will see what i can do. Thanks ;)

~Strider1018


	7. Chapter 7

For those who stayed with me I really do appreciate it and am also sorry i took such a long time to write this. My apologies... So enjoy! R&R! ~Strider1018

Ahsoka pov  
>as soon as I came back to the light, all I felt was pain. Every part of me aced. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in a small, black, dimly lit room. I tried to move my<br>arms when I noticed that the where tied behind me.  
>"Well this just keeps getting better and better", I thought to myself... I wander what my master is doing..<p>

Anakin pov.

I opened my eyes to see Obi-Wan sitting beside me. That's when he looked up and told me the most shocking and devastating news yet.

"Ahsoka has been captured...", said Obi-Wan with a melancholy tone in his voice.

"What? How is it that she always manages to get into trouble like this? Do we know any information about her whereabouts?",asked Anakin anxiously.

"Unfortunately we don't have leads to her locations as of yet but we do know who has taken her...", said Obi-Wan as his mind drifted off as did as his voice.

"WHO!", yelled Anakin as he tumbled out of bed.

"Easy does it! You need your rest.", exclaimed Obi-Wan as he gestured towards the bed.

"You still haven't answered my question Obi-Wan..", grumbled Anakin as he sat down on the bed.

"Your not going to like this: it is Cad-Bane.",

...

So like it? Hate it? please review.. They inspire me... :)


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you too all that reveiwed my last chapter!

Enjoy! And don't forget to R&R!

…..

Ahsoka pov

Fogged…That's the only word that came to mind when I tried to think. Where am I? Oh yeah with the sepratists. Who are they? Bad guys. Who will come for me? My master. Who is my master? Anakin Skywalker the chosen one. I just kept thinking that. I knew they drugged me so I constantly reminded myself of what had happened so I wouldent forget.

That's when I herd the door to my cell creek open.

"Have a nice rest padawan?", said Count Douku mockingly.

I stayed quiet knowing that if I opened my mouth nothing good would come out of it.

"Tell me, do you really think your master will come for you?",

I stayed silent ,my master would come for me….

"Surely you know that he wont, he is probibly happy to have you gone so soon."Duoku hissed tauntingly.

That's it I cant take it any more!

"He will come, he will save me and in the prosses make you pay for all you've done you slime!",I yelled feriously. I mean sure I had my doubts but I wasn't about to admit that to anyone.

Duoku's face turned dark. He obviestly doesn't like being talked back to, I thought. I had no idea, suddenly he turned and struck me with lighting. I screamed from the pain. Then it stoped and I was gasping for air,my injured head and ribs not helping much. The world spun around me as I tried to get my breathing under control.

"Mabey should choose your words wisely youngling",Remarked Duoku.

"And just mabey you should go to hell!", I snapped back.

That's when Douku took out a syringe and said"I was saveing this for later but I see no reason not to use it know.",and with a wave of his hand two droids came through the door and held me down. I tried to struggle but it was no use.

"Have no worries youngling this will only hurt…a lot.", said Duoku. And with an evil smile he injected the liqid.

The first thing I felt was a tingleing sensation but then their was a searing hot pain. I let out a pained moan and collapsed when the droids let go of me. I had no energy left.

"I will be back soon but in the mean time I suggest you save your strength", Duoku said sarcastically.

I couldn't bear the pain anymore so I gave into the welcomeing darkness.

Anakin pov

I was on my way to the senate building because the chancealar wanted to see me. I was about to reach the door when I felt a undescibable pain. No it was not phisacal pain. It was Ahsoka's pain. I could feel her suffer through are bond.

The only thoughts in my mind was that I was going to rip apart whoever would dare do this to my padawan, even if that ment going to the other side of the galaxy to reach them.

….

Alrighty chapter up! Soooooo I love reviews and if I get more then 6 then I will promise to make the next chapter extra long!


	9. Chapter 9

v

Hey guys! My computer is finally fixed…. So I will be able to get this story on its way! R&R!

Anakin's POV

When I was done speaking to the chancellor I went to my quarters to try and rest. It wasn't working, all I could think about was how Ashoka was in pain. Eventually I finally fell asleep but my dreams where haunted with Ahsoka crying out to me for help. It was even worse when I saw her give up and give into death. Then suddenly I saw Douko's face.

I woke up in a cold sweat panting. Douko.. I should have known. I got up and went to the Jedi council to discuss the dream. Once I had told them what happened, Yoda was the first to say "Troubling this is Skywalker.. To find Douko you must.

"Yes master, Have we had any recent information as of where he could be?" I said. Mace Windo was the one who answered.

"Yes we have actually, he was recently scene on Tatoeine near the village of Resitoin, word is he will not be staying long so you better get a move out. Master Kenobi will accompany you "

" Thank you master I shall be on my way." I said with a bow, and I left hoping we would make it in time…

Ahsoka POV

As I woke up all I was aware of was how weak I felt. Yes the pain was still there but I was to lazy to comprehend how bad it hurt. So I just laid there, as I let hopelessness wash over me. My master is never going to come.. I wander if he ever really cared.. Thoughs where my thoughts as the door to my cell was opened and I felt dread wash over me….

Sooooo what did you think? Please review!

~Strider 1018


End file.
